Zardogey
' ' Zardogey, officially the Grand Duchy of Zardogey (Zard. ''Grömsdeikauf du Zardeg), also known as Zardogu in ECL, is a nation in Northeastern Enshelm, situated East of Ruhreg, West of Volghevsky, and North of Corduroy. Zardogey operates as a federal semi-presidential and representative democracy under a constitutional monarchy, and is comprised of fourteen Federal States (''Zard. ''Fordestådze), with varying degrees of autonomy. The capital of Zardogey is Neumansfarg (''Zard. ''Njeümannsfarg) With a population of almost 140 million, and an area of over 900,000 square , the country is the second-largest population wise, and the third largest area wise in Enshelm. Zardogey's climate differs regionally, but is generally temperate and seasonal, with the northernmost states of Hejbeurgståd and Jørgsten experiencing more severe winters and the Southwestern states of Lower Hœldreg and Schweizeg-Fahnholm experiencing warmer summers. Zardogey is predominately ethnically Zardigen, an Argonen people group descended from Eastern Rohrens. While Zardigens descended from Eastern Rohrens, the modern Zardigen identity has been greatly influenced by the Volgeys - from traditions to vernacular. This is especially rue for Zardigens living East of the Eldret River, which is often considered a sort of cultural border within the nation. Many Zardigens in the Northern states of Hejbeurgståd and Jørgsten also have significant Helgen heritage, and ethnic Jorgeins are descended from the Helgens. The centuries-old House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard can be traced back to the marriage between Willelm the Defender and Queen-consort Svena, a Helgen. History Proto-Zardec tribes, such as the Fremgars, Osgreths and Adelfens emerged from Eastern Rohrens occupying the Argen province of Augewald (named for Saint Augestes) beginning in ~240 BE. After the collapse of the Argen-Cortriium Empire in 1 BE following the Everten Concordat, the Eastern Rohrens in the former province of Augewald existed as a loose confederation of petty kingdoms and dukedoms that spoke a dialect of Old Rohren, eventually evolving into the mutually intelligible Old Zardec language. Around this time, with most of the tribes sharing a common language, they became collectively referred to by the neighboring Rohrens as the ‘Zards’ derived from the same Altriied word as the Argens - ardge - which was originally a colloquial term which meant 'uncivilized' referring to the Argens, but later came to also mean 'disorderly', referring to the administrative state of the region of Augewald. The origin of the Zardigen nation began with the Principality of Velhus, founded in 570 AE, which soon incorporated most of the Zardic tribes at the time. By 719 AE, the town of Velhus, (modern day Veldefarg) and surrounding settlements had been captured by the Kingdom of Rohrenauw, later renamed to Welshaven in 814 AE. The state was granted autonomy under the treaty of Welshaven in 936, and fought alongside Rohren soldiers to conquer neighboring Volgey tribes for Rohrenau. The Rohren province of Welshaven, now the Zardigen states of Jószeim & Margaretrüm, Schweizeg-Fahnholm and most of Eld Mattenheis, was comprised of several Zardec tribes which amalgamated further under Rohren rule into what historians regard as the beginning of the Zardigens. Around this time, the area, now incorporating much more than the original borders of Welshaven, became referred to as Zardogey. The first recorded use of the name Zardogey is from c.1040, in an account by Eledra Kfnek, a knight of King Laurents III Henrik Weitkamp. It was also during this time that the early Zardigens adopted many customs from neighboring Volgey tribes, who served as their main partners for commerce. In 1176, Willelm the Valiant (born in northern Rohrenauw in 1145), led a liberation movement to end Rohren rule over Zardogey. After several years of warring between the Kingdom of Rohrenauw and Willelm's army, Welshaven was granted sovereignty in 1183 under the Treaty of Geweig, and Willelm replaced the Rohren Archduke of Welshaven and proclaimed himself the first 'Grand Archduke of the Zards'. The name 'Zardogey' in the Alteric language of the Third Alltried Empire was the first official name for the nation, but the name 'Zardgey' eventually became the official endonym of the nation. House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard (1183-1448) In 1202, the Kingdom of Rohrenauw attempted to invade the newly independent nation, prompting the brief Rohren-Zardigen War. Under the leadership of Willelm II, son of Willelm the Valiant, Zardogey was successful in repelling the attempt at annexation, forcing Rohrenauw to ratify the Second Treaty of Geweig, which granted the Grand Duchy of Zardogey more territory West of the Gluem River in modern day Upper Hœldreg. The House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard was founded after Willelm the Defender made an agreement with the Frájaás (Ruler) Hrogfar of the Southern Helgens (who inhabited the modern day state of Hejbeurgståd) following a narrow victory in the Rohren-Zardigen War. The agreement guaranteed protection by the Helgens, who had themselves repelled numerous invasion attempts by the Rohrens, in exchange for allowing the Southern Helgens to inhabit Northern Zardogey freely, as well as Willelm marrying Hrogfar's daughter, forming the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard. For the next century, Zardogey remained at peace with surrounding nations, and territory remained stagnant, corresponding to the modern states of Schweizeg-Fahnholm, Eld Mattenheis, Jószeim & Margaretrüm, Neumansfarg, and the northern half of Upper Hœldreg. In the 1350s, under Erik I, Zardogey began annexing duchies to the West - known as the 'Hœldreg duchies' all of which fractured from the original Hœldreg Kingdom in the late 13th century. From then on, Zardogey began annexing neighboring Volgey tribes to the East, such as the Grigors and the Kosckivs, earning Erik the name 'Erik the Conquerer'. By 1400, Zardogey controlled the territory roughly corresponding to the modern states of Neu Mattenheis, Voloskie-Korzakholm, and most of Ustfalden. Also during this time elsewhere in Enshelm was the Coloveren Movement, which saw other formerly Gorethien Argonen cultures such as Rohrenau and Argewald embrace the Coloveren Doctrine, causing a shift in culture and thought. However, the movement largely did not affect Zarodgu, and Gorethien culture remained the most prevalent. Volgeys in Zarodgu embraced the Doctrine of Kodatek under the Volghelvic Pantheon, and were generally granted freedom to practice their Ideology. Volgeys in Zardogey during the 13th through 15th centuries were woefully underrepresented in both Zardigen culture and in the national government, despite comprising a growing segment of the population. As such, Volgeys were among the most dissatisfied with the monarchy and feudal system of governance. Volgey Uprising & First Reign of Absolutism Jószef Korzakey (born 1398) was an ethnic Volgey statesman, nationalist, and captain in the Zardigen military from Fredefarg (now Karlonieg). Born to a impoverished family of rye farmers in rural Ost-Willelmshauf, Korzakey moved to Fredefarg at the age of 12 to become an apprentice of his uncle, who was a tailor. In 1415, at the age of 16, Korzakey left his apprenticeship to join the military, where he quickly ascended to the position of First Lieutenant by 1422. After proving himself in the Battle of Albsk in the midst of the Leskovak War (1428-1435) between Zardogey and the Principality of Leskova in 1432, Korzakey was promoted to Captain himself. During the war, Korzakey gained the confidence of many of the troops, the majority of which were ethnically Volgey as well, who often trusted his leadership more than the higher ranking officers, who were almost exclusively of Rohren descent. Upon returning home to Fredefarg in 1434, Korzakey was tasked with seizing property belonging Volgey farmers who were viewed as 'rebellious' by the monarchy. However, Korzakey began secretly recruit these farmers, as well as peasants, merchants, and low-ranking soldiers into his own personal militia. This continued for several years until, in 1440, Korzakey was expelled from the military for 'conspiring with revolutionaries'. By this time, however, many of the Volgey farmers, merchants, and peasants of the province had aligned themselves with Korzakey, and became known as Korzakevsks, or Korveks for short. A similar occurrence was happening on the other side of the country, where Major Erwen Grümark (born 1393), who was in correspondence with Korzakey, was arming farmers and peasants who were being oppressed by the ruling class, albeit to a lesser extent than the Volgeys of Ost and Vetst-Willelmshauf.. Korzakey promised Major Grümark an influential position after they had successfully revolted against the Rohren ruling-class and overthrew the monarchy. In 1442, Grand Archduke Karl-Matthias II appointed General Siegfried Raubauk as the military governor of Ost-Willelmshauf to combat a suspected Volgey insurrection. In Verdant of the same year, members of the Zardigen Royal Guard attacked several Volgey rioters in Jakubwiscz Square in the Andreypiy suburb of Fredefarg, killing thirty-eight and wounding twelve more. The massacre, known today as the Andreypiy Massacre, is thought to have been ordered by General Raubauk himself. The massacre prompted the Volgey Uprising, sometimes referred to as the Volgey Insurrection, where Korzakey's militia began seizing the city of Fredefarg, culminating in the estate of General Raubauk being burned down by Korveks in late Twilight of 1443. From then, Korzakey's militia began occupying all of Ost-Willelmshauf, and later Vetst-Willemshauf as well by the beginning of 1445. The Insurrection had several leaders other than Korzakey, such as Andrey Grieskó and Nikolay Sverney, among others. On 1 Newyear 1445, Korzakey proclaimed himself the 'Lord of Willelmshauf'. Simaltaneously, an insurrection among farmers and peasants led by Major Grümark in the West began, Although much less successful, the military that was still loyal to the monarchy had a lot of difficulty trying to suppress both uprisings at once, and eventually Danholz, Prenzstrau, and Fenster, the three largest cities in Western Zardogey, were at least partially under control of the revolutionaries, often referred to as the 'Peasant Army'. From Newyear to Bloom, 1448, Jószef's army successfully captured Veldefarg, supported by the Peasant Army of the West, surrounding the Dahlstrom Palace, the residence of the Grand Archduke on 19 Bloom. Grand Archduke Karl-Matthias II surrendered to Korzakey's army and was later executed on 9 Fervor. The House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard was granted asylum in Rohrenau as Korzakey ascended to the throne as Jòszef I, forming the House of Korzakey. Initially, Korzakey appointed those who had led the revolution with him to positions of power, such as appointing Grümark as the 'Overseer' of the nation, and Grieskó as the Governor of the Eastern Provinces. However, with the exception of Grieskó, Jòszef I was quick to purge and execute these leaders on charges of treason to protect the throne. From 1448 to 1472, Jószef Korzakey ruled as Jószef I. This period became known as the First Reign of Absolutism. owing to Joszef's authoritarian form of governance and extensive persecution of 'Rohren-descended Zardigens', especially former feudal lords of the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard. Joszef I radically altered the existing political systems to mimic those of the Volghelvic monarchy at the time, and moved the capital to Eleksvag (modern day Mariaat) during his reign. Many of his reforms remain relevant in modern times - for example, the term 'Amber Throne' referring to the Zardigen monarchy originates during the reign of Joszef I. The First Reign of Absolutism was characterized by persecution of Rohren-Zardigens, especially members of the upper class and former nobility. Rohren-descended Zardigens, for example, were not entitled to hold nobility or large amounts of land during this time, with few exceptions. Rohren-Zardigens were frequently denied protection under the law and oftentimes subject to harassment by the military. From 1456 - 1459, Zardogey fought in the Second Rohren-Zardigen War against the Rohren Empire when they attempted to annex land in Western Zardogey, which ended with the Treaty of Danholz, ceding the majority of modern day Schweizeg-Fahnholm to the Rohren Empire in exchange for most of the territory of modern day Hejbeurgståd. By 1468, a group of former military leaders and feudal lords, discontent with the Korzakey monarchy, attempted to usurp Jószef I, and install Valdemar, 4th Duke of Falenbeurg and nephew of Karl-Matthias II as Grand Archduke, culminating in a failed coup and execution of Valdemar and his co-consiprators in Verdant 1469. In 1472, another group was successful in usurping Jószef I, with the goal of installing Karl Matthias III, second cousin of Karl-Matthias II, as Grand Archduke. Jószef I was assassinated in the upper courtyard of the Dahlstrom Palace in mid-Bloom of 1472 by an unknown assailant, and Karl-Matthias III was named Grand Archduke. The Veldefarg Accords Following the assassination of Jószef I in 1472 by members of the nobility loyal to the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard, Karl-Matthias III was crowned Grand Archduke in 1472, which saw a brief return to feudalism until the Veldefarg Accords fifty years later. Karl-Matthias III's grandson, Karl-Matthias IV, drafted the Veldefarg Accords, which phased out feudalism. A legislature, the (''Middle Zard. ''Kambuhr deu Magenäat), was formed, comprised of regional Magnates, almost exclusively noblemen and women, elected by ethnically Zardigen taxpaying landowners. Ethnic Volgeys residing in Zardogey were denied suffrage until 1548. Margaret I ascended to the throne in 1542, and served as the first female monarch of Zardogey. She was the the daughter of Grand Archduke Benedikt II and Princess Marie-Alexandra of the Cordeien Kingdom. Because of her Cordeien mother, she was detested by most of the Chamber, but was generally admired by the populace for her liberal and populist tendencies. Near the end of Margaret's reign is regarded as the beginning of the Enlightenment in Zardogey. Margaret's reign was characterized by near constant opposition from the Chamber, especially in her attempts to reform it. Also opposed by the Chamber were her attempts to emulate the neighboring Cordeien Kingdom by expanding public education and industrialization of the Zardigen economy, although these ideas were widely embraced by the lower classes. Conversely, republicanism grew more prevalent during Margaret's reign, and a considerable segment of the members of the Chamber began to support the movement, at least ostensibly. On 20 Fervor 1568, Margaret was assassinated by a group of seven or eight radical republican Magnates in Thedor Palace, leading to the Succession Crisis of that year. House of Korzakey (1568-1573) Margaret I was heirless, and the Chamber of Magnates became responsible for the appointment of a new monarch, although many of the republicans were vying for the formation for a new, republican government. The radical republicans responsible for the death of Margaret I were executed for treason, however, many still favored the idea of a republic. Erik III, nephew of Margaret I, was the chosen as the rightful successor to the throne as his father, brother of Margaret, Henrik had died just months prior to her assassination. However, Erik was only 15 at the time, causing the Chamber of Magnates to postpone his ascension to the throne. Ludiweg, 6th Duke of Danholz, and second cousin of Margaret I, originally claimed the throne. However, Viktor Jószef Korzakey, the Grand Magnate of the Chamber of Magnates, and great-grandson of Jószef I, garnered the support of other Magnates of the Chamber, and declared himself the National Leader, or 'Känzleder', an office that was intended to be elected, pending the official adoption of a constitution and establishment as a republic. However, because of this, Zardogey was at least nominally a republic, and this period is referred to as the Republic of Zardogey, and as the Zardigen Commonwealth. As leader, Jószef II is perhaps best remembered for continuing the reforms of his predecessor Margaret I, arguably with greater success. He also famously authored a peace agreement between the Kingdom of Corduroym and the Second Volghelvic Commonwealth in 1570, and for annexing the Duchy of Klefhauser-Hœldreg diplomatically in 1572. Jòszef reign soon ended when he resigned in 1573 and restored the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard under Erik III, the nephew of Margaret I who was now 20. However, opposition to both the Chamber and the monarchy alike by different factions of commoners and the military, most of whom supported the movement for republicanism, still remained. War of Succession & Second Reign of Absolutism After the Thirty Years' War began in 1633 between the Volghelvic Empire and the Fourth Altriied Empire, Zardogey, under Grand Archduke Frederik the Old, remained uninvolved. Eastern Zardigens generally supported the Volghelvic Empire, while the upper class were generally supportive of the Rohren Empire defending the Altriied Empire. In 1644, the Viingr Pact (named for the city of Viingr (''Alt. Viingerium, often shortened to Viingeri) near the border between Zardogey and Volghevsky) was a militia formed by Zardigens who supported the Volghelvic Empire in the conflict. The Viingr Pact quickly garnered widespread support across Eastern Zardogey. Princess Astrid, Duchess of Frederikshauf and daughter of Frederik the Old, came to be known as Astrid the Audacious after she was discovered to have been conspiring with the Viingr Pact, hoping to escalate the unrest to seize the throne for herself. The Viingr Rebellion began in 1650 after Frederik the Old elected to send a limited expeditionary force in support of the Fourth Altriied Empire. Members of the Viingr Pact vehemently opposed the decision by the monarchy, and began a prolonged rebellion, led by Astrid the Audacious. When Frederik the Old fell ill in 1655, Astrid challenged the ascension of Kristoffer to the throne. Frederik passed away in 1656, and Kristoffer's ascension to the throne began the twenty-month long War of Succession, which forced Kristoffer to flee the Dahlstrom Palace in Fervor of 1656, allowing Astrid to temporarily claim the throne. The throne was later reclaimed by Kristoffer in Twilight of the next year, however the war continued for several more months until Astrid was captured and executed in late Fray of 1657, and the Viingr Pact was disbanded soon after. The conflict was termed the 'War of Succession', occasionally known as the 'First Zardigen Civil War.' After the War of Succession ended in 1658, Kristoffer made the unpopular decision to again send more forces in support of the Fourth Altriied Empire near the end of the conflict. The troops were soon defeated, and the Altriied Empire was dissolved three years later, ending the Thirty Years' War. Second Reign of Absolutism After continued agitation by republicans, as well as several unofficial meetings between republican Magnates, such as the ones in Danholz in 1675-76 and 1678-79, the Chamber was dissolved by Kristoffer I in 1682, and absolute monarchy returned. Kristoffer I became ill in 1687 and appointed Vlademyr Pytrovech, a former Volghelevic general and trusted advisor of the royal family, as the Overseer in his absence who served as the ''de facto ''head-of-state during the last two years of Kristoffer's reign. After Kristoffer's death in 1689, Vlademyr, with the support of the military, executed Kristoffer's heir, Frederik, before he was coronated, allowing Vlademyr to ascend to the throne as the 'Lord-Regent' in a period known as the Interregnum. The Chamber of Magnates was temporarily reformed in 1690 before being dissolved again in 1696. The Interregnum began the Second Zardigen Reign of Absolutism, which was characterized by severe persecution of republicans, reformists, liberals, and nationalists. Vlademyr was most well-known for his affinity with the Volghelvic Confederation. Pytrovech opposed the ascension of Aleksandr VI to the throne of High King of Volghevsky, and attempted to instigate a revolution to instate Aleksandr's younger brother Dmitriyus as the High King, but Dmitriyus was later executed for being suspected of treason, which caused tension between Zardogey and Volghevsky. From 1699 to 1703, Pytrovech began his infamous purge of outspoken supporters of the former monarchy, who called themselves 'Kreugefists', after their unofficial leader, Erik Johann Kreugef, Duke of Fahnholm. Kreugefists were frequently denied due process and executed across the nation. An estimated 25,000 Kreugefists were systematically executed during the four-year period. Alongside the Kreugefists, who were essentially constitutional monarchists, were the republicans, whom they formed an alliance with at the 1702 Mariaat Convention. Zardigen Republic (1710-1714) On 12 Twilight 1707, republicans led by Marten Van Langefeld, Alfred Njeümann, and Naten Anders Kowitts, as well as Kreugefists led by Maximillien Van Frejstaat and Meredeth Arbeurg began a coordinated uprising in the streets of Veldefarg against the Pytrovech monarchy. Although civil unrest had been ongoing for at least a few months, if not years prior, nothing of such magnitude had been attempted. The military was no longer entirely loyal to the monarchy, so Pytrovech depended on his Royal Guard as his protection. On the other side, many Heldreken mercenaries were recruited to fight for the Kreugefists, although they numbered only about 7,000. The revolution came to be known as the Zardigen Revolution, Twilight Revolution, and informally as the Zardigen Civil War. The revolution was mostly concentrated in the capital of Veldefarg, although smaller insurrections occurred in other major cities as well. The revolution as a whole endured over seven years. The Kingdom of Volghevsky sent an expeditionary force in support of the Pytrovech monarchy in the form of 20,000 troops in early 1708. Volghevsky was, however, undergoing its own period of turbulence in the form of the Merchant Rebellion and later the Camomile Revolution, preventing them from sustaining the troops for more than a year. Njeümann served as the leader of the National Convention, an organized group of republicans and Kreugefists from Bloom of 1709 to Fervor of 1711. The National Convention soon evolved to be the ''de facto ''government, referred to as the Forstaadeing, after the defeat of Pytrovech in the Battle of the ? River in Fervor of 1711. Njeümann served as the first Minister-President of the unelected Forstaadeing. The republicans successfully secured the Dahlstrom Palace in Bloom of 1713, and Pytrovech was later seized from his residence near Elbeg and executed in 1714, officially ending the Revolution, after an estimated 1,120,000 deaths for both the republicans and monarchists. The Zardigen Revolution was the bloodiest conflict in Zardigen history, surpassing even the Great Enshelm War of 2025-32. From the inception of the National Convention in 1709 until 1714, republicans and Kreugefists struggled to agree upon the future government of the nation, whether Zardogey would become a full-fledged republic or return to a monarchy, albeit a constitutional one. Eventually, in mid-1714 both groups essentially reached a compromise with the Second Veldefarg Accords, allowed for the return of the monarchy under the House of Rzhevsky, a Volgey, Zardigen noble house dating back to the mid-1400s, as well as 'second-in-command' in the form of the State Chancellor. House of Rzhevsky (1714-1853) The House of Rzhevsky reigned from 1714 under Grand Archduchess Viktoriya I to Valdemar II in 1853. During this timeframe, Zardogey diplomatically regained the territory of Schweizeg from Ruhreg in 1734, as well as incorporated an entirely new, autonomous territory of Jørgsten, formerly a loose confederation of Jørgein city-states. The nation also gained the state of Lühemsvarg in 1778 from Corduroy under the Liegen Agreement. Lühemsvarg, at the time, comprised a significant minority of ethnic Cordeiens, and to this day has the highest Cordeien population of any Zardigen state. In 1813, Corduroy, once again under a monarchical rule under Frances IX, attempted to reannex the territory of Lühemsvarg (''Cor. ''Boim-dues-Ancieé literally "Elder Forest"), escalating into the Cordeien-Zardigen War. The war lasted for twenty-six months, with Zardogey being supported by Ruhreg, and eventually defeating Corduroy in the decisive battle of Dreumenfarg. The war ended with the Treaty of Gabiertru, which was a status quo ante bellum. In 1784, the city of Njeümannsfarg was founded, named for first State Chancellor and Minister-President Alfred Njeumann, and was declared the new capital in 1789 by Grand Archduke Valdemar I. IIt was during the House of Rzhevsky that the Enlightenment gradually declined, and Zardogey transitioned into the Modern Era. Modern Zardogey After being revived in 1839 by Duke Kristoffer of Fahnholm, the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard merged with the House of Rzhevsky to form the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegard-Rzhevsky under Grand Archduchess Margaret II when she ascended to the throne in 1853. By this time, the modern borders of Zardogey had been established, as well as most of the Federal States, aside from Nœrstjørd, which was established in 1925. From 1948 to 1960, Zardogey experienced a period known as the Zardigen Depression, the greatest economic depression in the history of the nation, a part of the greater Era of Stagnation in the continent of Enshelm. Stefén Andreu Belivič (alternatively Stefan Anders Belivic) was elected Minister-President in 1956. Belivic's Minister-Presidency was characterized by a pragmatic 'Third Way' approach to resolving the economic depression, as opposed to the previous socialistic approach of the Socialist Left Party and the contrasting economic liberal approach of the People's Party. Belivic's social-democratic economic theories, combined with his social policies, became known as a Belivicism, which today is the official ideology of the Progressive Forum. Belivic served from 1956 to 1968, and is regarded as one of Zardogey's most influential Minister-Presidents. Zardogey became involved in the Great Enshelm War (2025-32) in 2027 after Ustfalden and Neu Mattenheis were invaded by Fergorien forces. An estimated ~88,000 Zardigen troops were killed and over 220,000 were wounded in the defense of Zardogey, along with over 9,000 civilian casualities. Zardigen forces later assisted Volghevsky in recapturing Osivichy in 2029, and the invasion of Fergoria in 2030-32. Overall, approximately 560,000 Zardigens lost their lives in the war. Following the Great Enshelm War, Zardogey experienced the most stability and prosperity in its history so far. Zardogey quickly became one of the wealthiest, most advanced, and most economically secure nation in Enshelm in the 22nd century. The dichotomy that had existed between the East and West for centuries was replaced by greater mutual understanding and cooperation as a nation. Since then, Zardogey has continued to experience relative stability and prosperity, maintaining consistent economic growth, which allowed the nation to develop into one of the wealthiest, most advanced, and most economically secure nations in Enshelm in the 22nd century. Geography Zardogey is located in Northeastern Enshelm, and is bordered by Ruhreg to the West, Corduroy to the South, and Volghevsky to the East, as well as the Northern Sea to the North. Zardogey comprises a total of 939,432 square kilometres of land. With a total population of 139,536,730 in 2116, the population density is 148.53 persons/sq. km. The physical geography of Zardogey differs between regions, with the highest elevations being found in Hejbeurgståd among the Freyger mountain range, and the lowest elevations in the lowlands of Ustfalden, Eastern Voloskie-Korzakholm, Southern Neu Mattenheis, and Eastern Jószeim & Margaretrüm, as well as Southeastern Lower Hœldreg. The southern half of Zardogey is generally characterized by flatlands and/or plateaus, with the Northern half characterized by a landscape of rolling hills and mountain ranges such as the Freyger. Forested areas can be found primarily in the Southwestern state of Lühemsvarg, but also in Eld Mattenheis and Northeastern Upper Hœldreg, whereas most plains can be found in more rural states such as Jószeim & Margaretrüm and Western Neu Mattenheis. Arable land can be found throughout Zardogey, although most of the land used for agriculture is found in Eld Mattenheis, Jószeim & Margaretrüm, and Western Neu Mattenheis. The highest point in Zardogey is on top of Mount Frederik, on the border between Hejbeurgståd and Jørgsten. Mount Riikeg, located just 38 km from Mount Frederik, is the only active volcano in Zardogey. Climate Zardogey has a generally temperate climate with moderate variation by region. Zardogey has an average yearly precipitation of 696.0 mm annually, which is evenly distributed across the county. The highest recorded temperature in Zardogey is just below 40°C, occurring in Jószeim & Margaretrüm, and the lowest recorded temperature was just below -27°C, occurring in Hejbeurgståd. Cities Politics and Government Zardogey operates as a federal semi-presidential and representative democracy under a constitutional monarchy. The government operates in accordance with the Constitution of 1878, which is amended from the previous Constitution of 1820 and Constitution of 1715. The constitution specifies the Head-of-State as the Grand Archduke/Archduchess belonging to the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard-Rzhevsky, with the office being almost exclusively for ceremonial purposes. The constitution specifies the Minister-President as the official Head-of-Government, with the other executive office being that of the State Chancellor. The Minister-President is responsible for leading the Kansforteing, appointing most members of the cabinet (aside from a few who are appointed by the State Chancellor), approving the annual budget in cooperation with the State Chancellor, and a multitude of other responsibilities. Historically, the State Chancellor was appointed by the Radzfœrd (Federal Diet) to, according to Article 23 of the 1714 constitution, 'foster dialogue and promote cooperation between the Forstaadeing and the Monarch', but has since adopted different responsibilities and prerogatives. The 1820 constitution officially vested greater executive power in the State Chancellor. Zardogey is now classified as both a 'semi-presidential' system (as opposed to a parliamentary one) and a monarchy. One of the State Chancellor's most notable functions is issuing 'advisories' to the Forstaadeing, which act as specific suggestions to guide decision-making that the Forstaadeing must debate. The State Chancellor was formerly appointed by the Forstaadeing, but since the 1940 Amendment to the Constitution, the State Chancellor has been elected through the Electoral Commission, a group of electors who vote proportionally according to popular vote, using a two-round system to serve a term of 5 years. The Fordestaadeing (Federal Assembly) is the national legislature of Zardogey, and is divided between the upper house, being the Radzfœrd (Federal Diet), and the lower house, being the Kansforteing (National Assembly), also spelled Kanzforteing. The Forstaadeing is comprised of 650 members in total, with 500 members belonging to the Kansforteing, and 150 belonging to the Radzfœrd. Members of the Kanzforteing are elected via constituencies using a mixed-member proportional system to serve terms of 4 years, whereas members of the Radzfœrd are elected to represent Federal States, serving terms of 5 years. Amendments to the Constitution mandate a three-fifths majority within both houses of the Forstaadeing with approval from the State Chancellor, and two-thirds majority without. Currently, the Grand Archduchess is Viktoriya III, the State Chancellor is Mors Olmsfen, and the Minister-President is Mikkel Kruszensky. Constituent states Zardogey is divided into fourteen constituent states, Fordestådze (Federal States), all with differing degrees of autonomy. Generally, all states have at least some autonomy in lawmaking and are generally considered self-governing, with all fourteen states having their own independent legislatures, and eight of the fourteen (Upper Hœldreg, Lower Hœldreg, Neu Mattenheis, Jørgsten, Voloskie-Korzakholm, Schweizeg-Fahnholm, and Lühemsvarg) having their own constitution. Each state is divided into Departments (Departemze), which are divided into municipalities and communes (Kommunze). Each state also is divided into constituencies, which elect members to the Kansforteing. Each state elects members to the Radzfœrd according to the state's population, with the exception of the city-states of Njeümannsfarg and Benedikstagg. Forstaadeing Currently, the Forstaadeing is dominated by the social-democratic Democratic Left (''Zard. ''Venst Demokratiskë) and the social-liberal Progressive Forum (Foruem Progreszen), who form a governing coalition in the Forstaadeing with 390 of the 650 seats. The leader of the opposition is the conservative-liberal Zardigen Liberal Party (Libereg Zardgey Partest). Other opposition groups include the conservative People's Party for Freedom (Leutpartest fer Freejhet) and the centrist Civic Democrats (Fergedemokrats). Judiciary Zardogey uses a civil law system where the legislature crafts and amends laws, and the judiciary interprets their lawfulness by interpreting the Constitution and Basic Law of Zardogey. The highest courts in Zardogey are the Supreme Federal Court (Hejfordshaufet) and the Supreme Court of the Judiciary (Hejustetshaufet), which are referred to collectively as the Hejreikvenhaufet (lit. High House/Court of Justice). The Supreme Federal Court is responsible for interpreting the Constitution and Basic Law, and reviewing laws passed by the Forstaadeing when necessary, as well as 'safeguarding the well-being of the democracy and its constituents'. The Supreme Court of the Judiciary is the highest court for ordinary jurisprudence. The Supreme Federal Court is comprised of thirteen Justices, nominated by either the Minister-President or the State Chancellor, and approved by the Radzfœrd. Justices serve a term of sixteen years with mandatory retirement at age 78. If the Radzfœrd does not elect to approve a Justice for a vacant seat within six months, the vote goes to the Kansforteing. If the Kansforteing is unable to approve a Justice, then the decision goes to the State Chancellor to appoint a temporary Justice to serve for four years. The Supreme Federal Court is headed by the Chief Justiciar, whose official title is the 'Chancellor of Justice', as well as a First and Second Deputy Justice. The remaining Justices are referred to as Associates. Military The Royal Zardigen Armed Forces (Kansfaart - lit. 'National Force) are composed of four branches: the Royal Zardigen Land Forces (Ländfaart/ze), the Royal Zardigen Navy (Zemfaart/ze lit. 'Sea Force'), the Royal Zardigen Air Force (Laafmast), and the Zardigen National Guard (Hemgaard lit. 'Home Guard), which includes the Royal Guard, the Cyber Defense Force, and the National Border Security. The RZAF numbers about 478,585 personnel, with about 158,000 in the RZLF, 145,000 in the RZN, 122,000 in the RZAirF, and about 53,000 in the ZNG. The RZAF also has approximately 636,000 reserve personnel as of 2116. The RZAF's official allegiance is to the Zardigen monarchy, however the monarch exerts no authority over the coordination of the Armed Forces. Rather, the RZAF is subordinate to the Minister for National Defense, and coordination of the Armed Forces under the authority of the State Chancellor. Conflicts The following is a list of conflicts involving Zardogey/Zardogey since 1183: Demographics Zardogey has a population of 139.75 million as of 2116, and is the second most populated nation in Enshelm, behind Volghevsky. With an area of over 900,000 square kilometres, Zardogey is the third largest nation in Enshelm, behind Ruhreg and Volghevsky, and has a population density of 148 persons per square kilometer, the third highest in Enshelm behind Corduroy and Argewald. Ethnicity The majority of people in Zardogey are ethnically Zardigen, with the majority of the population (78.8%) identifying as ethnically Zardigen. Zardogey is, nevertheless, home to a a significant population of other ethnicities, such as Volghevs, concentrated in the states of Neu Mattenheis and Voloskie-Korzakholm, Rohrens, concentrated in Lower Hœldreg and Schweizeg-Fahnholm, Cordeiens, concentrated in Lühemsvarg, and Jørgeins, concentrated in Jørgsten and Nœrstjørd. Other ethnicities such as Lezou and Fergorien are distributed evenly throughout the nation. Languages Zardigen is the official language of Zardogey, with the Neuspråt (literally "New Speak") dialect being spoken by ~80% of Zardigen-speakers in Zardogey, with the remaining 20% speaking the Tradspråt (literally "Tradition Speak"). Approximately 87.6% of the population speaks either the Neuspråt or Tradspråt dialect of Zardigen as a first language, with another 7.9% of the population speaking it as a second language. Zardigens are known for being bilingual, with approximately 76% of Zardigens able to speak a second language, 23% of Zardigens being trilingual, and about 4% being at least quadrilingual . Beginning in the early 20th century, learning a second language became compulsory in education, with Rohren and Volghelvic being offered in all primary and secondary schools. Cordeien, Lezek, and Argen and other languages are offered in larger, urban secondary schools. Behind Ruhreg, Zardogey is the nation with the second-largest number of Rohren-speakers, numbering about 59 million in 2113, or 42% of the population, with another 23% being able to understand spoken Rohren. Zardogey is also home to the second-largest number of Volghelvic -speakers, numbering about 32 million, or 22% of the population, and another 15% being able to understand spoken Volghelvic. Ideology Zardogey has, traditionally, been a very spiritually diverse nation. The centuries-long dominance of Rohren culture meant that the Doctrine of Goreth was the Ideology adhered to by most of the upper classes. However, during the Englightenment Age in Zardogey, it was effectively supplanted as the predominant Ideology by Unitarianism. Alternatively, other spiritualities have been present in Zardogey for centuries, such as the Doctrine of Frothar, practiced by many Jorgeins, as well as the Doctrine of Nezebek, practiced by ethnic Volgeys. Economy The Zardigen economy is a mixed economy, combining private enterprise with a strong welfare state. The national Gross Domestic Product as of Q4 2116 was approximately ZK16.186 trillion, which equates to a per capita of about ZK116,580 annually, which is equal to ESC7.2 trillion (Enshelm Standard Currency), and ESC52,000. This makes Zardogey the third largest economy in Enshelm and the fifth largest in the world, with the second highest GDP per capita in Enshelm and fourth largest in the world. The annual economic growth rate in 2115 was 2.3%, but the average over the past ten years has been 3.6%. The unemployment rate in Zardogey, as of 2116, is 5.4%, with a workforce of approximately 94 million, of which 20.2% are employed in the public sector. The largest contributers to the economy in the private sector, both in terms of employment and size, are, in order, hydrogen fuel, refined metals, pharmaceuticals, lumber, and chemical goods, as well as a substantial high tech center in Benedikstagg. Subsequently, some of the largest companies in Zardogey are Hydreg for hydrogen fuel, Karlsten & Lovik for lumber, and Belroza for pharmaceuticels. Tourism Zardogey experiences a moderate to high level of annual tourism, attracting 18 million vistors annually on average, although this number is gradually increasing. Zardogey is home to several tourist attractions, ranging from natural landscapes such as Mount Frederik, the tallest mountain in Zardogey, as well as many manmade structures, perhaps most famously the Dahlstrom Palace, the original residence of the Grand Archduke in Veldefarg. Other notable attractions include: * Old City of Arberfarg in Lower Hœldreg * Saint Kristoff Cathedral of Goreth in Karlonieg * Saint Marten Cathedral of Goreth in Kreeugfeld * Jeodist Temple on Saint Arthur Island * Thedor Palace in Mariaat * Great Enshelm War Museum in Retsfarg * Great Statue of Benedikt the Magnificent in Benedikstagg * Alfred Njeumann National Park in Neumansfarg * Nordvik National Park in Hejbeurgstad